Midnight
Midnari "Midnight" Cateran '''Appearance: '''Midnight has a thick head of hair, nearly considered fur, that goes down to his lower back and around his face, usually spiking in certain areas. His pupils are slitted, and his fangs are elongated. Each of his digits are topped off with two inch long claws and his facial structure is sharp and angular. '''Personality: '''Midnight becomes bored rather quickly with things. A lot of this has to do with his age and the fact he had seen so many things in his past that little in the present can really keep him entertained for long. Because of this, he has the need to constantly mess with people's minds and body in order to add a little more entertainment to his life. The biggest quirk that has shown up with Midnight is his love for a certain couch. Around the same time he began to drift away from the people, he also began to show an 'attraction' towards sleeping on a sofa in the main room of the dorms. Eventually this became a joke amongst the dorm. 'Do not fuck with Midnight's couch.' If he's laying there he will not move and is more than likely to attack if someone keeps pushing him to do so. If he comes in and someone is sitting on the couch he grows angry and throws a tantrum before he'll usually concede and lay upon the person(s). Midnight also has another more rare personality that shows itself when he's under stressful situations. His eyes may take on a red tinge (It depends on how much power he's tapping into at the time.) Though he will carry an unnaturally wide grin and begin to utter out graphic threats while laughing as if it's a joke. A lot of people refer to this as 'Psycho Midnight.' He stops using his magic as much during this state and instead attempts to cause as much bodily harm as possible. He also seems to respect stronger individuals and allows them to live if they 'interest' him. '''History: '''Midnight grew up in a country known as 'Katon.' The people of that country were all different and looked different. Each clan was akin to some type of animal and their features matched that animal. Midnight's clan, the Cateran, were said to have decended from the Black spirit Tigers. Midnight shows this traight by having elongated fangs, claws, and slitted pupils. As a child, Midnight was well versed in the black arts of Shadow Maniuplation. However, around twelve, the majority of his clan was wiped out and his siblings and himself were taken away by the Drakon clan to be used as test subjects. It was later found out that the God of Darkness, Mars, has needed a secret weapon against his fellow Gods and that Midnight was to be that weapon. However, these plans fell through around Midnight's 36th cycle (year.) When the white haired Cateran escaped from his torture. Having been put through the experiments which had involved rape, dismemberment, and sheer torture, Midnight had grew distant from the world. He trusted no one and stayed to himself and himself alone. It took him nearly thirty years to get close to another person. He married, and had a child at 80. His first friend after his escape had become his lover and they ended up finding out, through trial and error, what else the Drakons had done to Midnight. The man could not bare children normally. In order for his genes to pass he had to change the person he was with. He had to bite them at the point of his sexual peak and spread the power within him to them. It would change their D.N.A. And give them a few special powers and traits. During this time period Midnight joined the Katonian Militia. Going to war with the rest of the soldiers to take down the countries surrounding Katon. During one of these battles he got word of his wife and child's death. He became hardened afterwards and fought his way to the top of the Katonian military before finally being drafted into othe Shikah (Elite four or Katon.) It was another ten years before he wiped out the other members after a mission to wipe out a small village of rebels. (The two other males of the group had been found raping women and children alike, and the one female of the group who he had fallen in love with had been found to have killed his wife and children in order to be with him... He did not react too well to this.) He grew closer to the king, having covered up the deaths of the other three in the group, and became the man's personal guard. During this time he had joined the Katonian rebellion in secret. Due to his power and reputation, he grew quickly into the shadowy leader of the group. Before long the current king had died and Midnight continued to guard his child, who had taken up the mantle. A new Shikah was formed, like before, he was drafted into it. He managed to kill them as well, and then killed the King himself. The rebellion had grown and Midnight was throned as king. He led Katon into nearly half a century of peace before Mars one again took his anger out on his lost weapon. He drove Midnight insane and Midnight found himself the catalyst of Katon's suffering. he killed nearly three quarters of the population of Katon before being snapped out of his insanity by his old friend, Morphio. From here, Midnight searched for a way to bring Mars to earth. He would kill Mars, that was his plan, and once he found the temple created for said God he began his plan. He brought the God down to the planet with an offering and then attacked. The fight was brutal, but the legendary blades Midnight weilded had done what they were created for. He killed Mars, and he himself died. Midnight was infused with shadows. He was a creature of the darkness, and without a God to rule over the shadows, Midnight could not exist. The moment Mars fell, every cell in Midnight's body exploded. This, however, was not the end of Midnight. His soul was taken to the heavens and he was turned into what he had destroyed, The God of Darkness. He ruled over the power for centuries, doing what he could to protect Katon until the humans began to evolve into something more. Soon human God began to appear in the heavens and that was when Midnight's down fall truly began. An attack on the Katonian God had been the start for the war. The Katonian, Elven, Dwarven, Fairy, ect races had few Gods, but together they made up an army that went against the human Gods. Midnight himself had torn apart more than a few of the Greek gods. Soon, however, there were only six Gods left. Three were Katonian, Midnight and his siblings, and the other three were Greek, Zues and his ilk. Midnight had a plan. He could win and he knew he would but his brother, Lumen, the man who took up the mantle that Ra once held, had manipulated Desera, their sister, into joining the side of the human Gods. Tricking her into believing what Midnight had done was wrong. They both attacked the god of Darkness. They couldn't kill him, he was too powerful, Desera lost her eye within the fight... But they could seal him. They cast his power into a body made of sand. The body took the form Midnight once held and once life was breathed into it... It was as if he never died. Now, with his power sealed, and his immortality back in place Midnight could only roam the earth. Learning and waiting for his time to die. Category:Eternals Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Non-humans Category:Magical Category:Demons